A SasuNaru Story
by LunaMay98
Summary: Naruto has been alone ever since he was little until a new student comes into his life. (Sorry, not a good summary. ) This is a SasuNaru story. This story is now complete.
1. Chapter 1

This is a chapter story. Chapter length may vary. Hope you guys like.

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto. I can only wish that I did.

Warning: Boy with another boy relationship

"Mama? Papa? Where are you guys?" A five year old ask as he looked for his parents. The child was hiding since his parents and him were playing hide and seek. He got out of his hiding spot when he notice that his parents haven't found him yet. The blonde toddler slowly went down the long stairs and heard a stranger voice. He couldn't hear what was being said. When he reached the bottom of the staircase the strangers notice him.

"what's your name?" One of the strangers asked. The tan child thought about answering since his mother has always told him not to talk to strangers. Since he was young he answered the man,"Naruto." The intruders smiled,"Hi Naruto." Even though, Naruto was young he could still since that something was not right. He smelt something funny and his nose scrunched up in disgust. He felt the stranger hold his face and put a knife against his cheek. The man made three cuts on each of Naruto cheek.

Naruto had tears running down his face mixing with the blood. Once the intruder moved out of his way, he saw a sight that he would never forget. A sight that no one should ever have to see in their life. He saw his father with a knife going through his chest all covered in blood. He saw his mom with her throat slash and her mouth opened as if she was screaming. Naruto body started to tremble and he slowly made his way towards his parents. The intruders laughed and smiled by how afraid this little boy was. Naruto sat close to his mother. He didn't understand the concept of death just yet. He thought that maybe his parents were just tired and hurt. "It's OK. Your boo boo will fly away." Naruto told his parents. Naruto hands went to play with his mother hair as if he was trying to comfort her.

The strangers started to leave one by one. Though the last one stayed by the door watching the child for a minute. He told Naruto,"Just remember, this is all your fault. If you weren't alive they would have been safe. Happy birthday kid."


	2. Chapter 2

I am new to writing stories. I am hoping as I keep on writing to get better. So I hope you guys enjoy. I do NOT own Naruto. Though I want to.

* * *

Ten years ago I lost everything. I lost my parents who were murder because of my existence. Everyone in this village hate me. Why? I have no idea. I'm still trying to figure that out myself.

I'm turning fifteen today and just like every year I'm spending it alone. I will not step foot outside. I learned the hard way about going outside when it's my birthday. The villagers will beat me up, throw things at me, and say rude things to me on my birthday. Though it's an everyday occurrence, it's worse on my birthday. School is hell, everyone shuns me, if they do notice me they make hurtful comments, or they just beat me up. You would think the teachers would do something about this but they don't. Instead they just turn their heads and walk away.

I use to think of just ending my life, but I don't want to show people that they won. That I actually care about what they are saying.

I made some instant ramen and before I ate it I sang a happy birthday to myself. Then I went to bed on my floor with nothing but a dirty cover that I saved from my parents room. I had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the alarm singing to me. I ate some ramen and got ready for school. After I was ready for school I locked the little torn down shed up. I walked to school and for once I was on time. Maybe today was going to be a good day? I ignore the glares and walked to my homeroom class. On my way I accidentally bumped into someone. I never seen this person, maybe he was new. I didn't say anything I just kept on walking. When I left I could hear the person snort and say,"Dobe." Though I knew he couldn't hear me I whispered,"Teme."

I made it to my home room and sat in the back of the class. Everyone else filled the front not wanting to get close to the back of the room. I sighed. I saw the teen from before enter the class. His skin was pale and his eyes were a coal color. His hair reminded me of a ducks butt. "Class, this is our new student Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke you can sit anywhere you want." Sasuke surprise the class by sitting right next to me. He looked at me and whispered,"Dobe." So I whispered back,"Teme."

It felt weird having someone sit next to me during class. It was more odd that a person talked to me. I have to admit Sasuke was hot. When the bell rang and everyone got up to leave the class two of the most snobby girls in my grade zoomed towards Sasuke and latched on to him. "Sasuke, Why don't you sit by us at lunch today?" The pink hair girl known as Sakura asked as she batted her eyes. Sasuke looked as if he was going get sick. I snickered since I would have thrown up. Girls are so weird. "Don't listen to her, I'll show you around the school." A blonde hair girl known as Ino offered. Sasuke wiggled his arm free. "No." Was Sasuke response.

The teen girls noticed me and glared,"What are you staring at? Go somewhere else where people actually want you? Oh wait, That would be nowhere." Sakura said. I tensed and started walking out of the class. I could hear their snickers. I bet Sasuke is snickering with them. Though I was wrong, Sasuke left and he was behind me.

"What are you doing following me?" I ask. Sasuke showed no expression on his face he just said,"I have to go to my next class." The rest of the way to class was in silence. After a few classes it was time for lunch. I went outside since all the tables in the cafeteria were full. I sat on a tree that had a rope and a board attach to it to make a swing. I didn't have any food for lunch so I just rocked my feet back and forth on the swing. I heard footsteps and I could hear people talking. I stopped what I was doing so I wouldn't bring attention to me. I got up and went behind the tree so the others wouldn't see me. The group of teens stopped near the tree that I was at only a bit farther away, though I could still see and hear them.

The first person I saw was Sasuke and I could hear him talking about me with a group of people. I knew it was too good to be true. I finally found someone who didn't hate me. He only pretended to not hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

This story will probably be updated faster than my other one since I have already finished writing this story. I just have to make changes as I put a new chapter up. Please let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading! I sadly do not own Naruto

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck and nervously laughed,"You found me." They all gave me a weird look. "Did you hear everything?" Kiba asked. I nodded. I didn't know what I should do. What if they think i'm rude since I listen to their conversation. Gaara stood in front of me and his eyes scanned my body. He smirked. I don't know if I like him smirking it looks like he is thinking of something perverted. Shikamaru laid back down though closer to where I was. Hinata blushed and sat down next to Kiba. Shino sat on the other side of Kiba. Lee was doing push ups and talking about youth. Neji and Sasuke sat down. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, I mean they use to ignore me and now they just sit down just because Sasuke said to.

"Are you a freaking idiot? What do you think were doing." Kiba said. Sasuke gave him a glare that made Kiba flinch.

Before the conversation could go any farther the bell rang. Great I have gym. I hate gym because everyone targets me. The coach doesn't care as long as we are playing. When we play in teams the class is on one team against me. I got changed into my gym clothes though I felt eyes on me. When I finished changing I looked at Sasuke who was in the middle of changing. I almost got a nosebleed from just looking at his pale chest. After Sasuke is done putting his shirt on I looked away I was glad he didn't catch me staring at him.

When we got up to the gym the coach decided that today we will play dodgeball. "You know the rules. So get your butts moving." Was all the coach said before he left to do who knows what. The whole class went on one team well except Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru, they stayed on the side I was on. That was weird since usually they would go on the other side. I wonder if their just doing this because Sasuke said so.

Everyone glared at us. I felt guilty that Sasuke and them might get bullied for just being on my side. I didn't want their highschool days be horrible because of me. Since I was distracted, I didn't notice the dodgeball that were hurling towards be catch by the other players on my team. "Oi, Dobe, pay attention." Sasuke said. The next thing I knew was the game was almost over. Somehow Sasuke and them got almost every person out on the other team. For once I havent gotten hit usually I black out during the game. After the class ended the day went by fast. When school was over Sasuke and them decided that we would hang out.

I wont lie I was nervous since I never had friends and Sasuke just suddenly shows up and I get friends. I'm not complaining or anything but I just don't want get hurt if this was just a joke. "Naruto, I'm coming over to help you with your homework." Sasuke said. I glared at him,"I don't need help." I heard Sasuke snort in amusement,"Your failing every class but art." I blushed since the others were staring at me as if I was an alien. "Fine." I muttered. Lee sprang out of nowhere and shouted,"We should all bring our youth together and do our homework with the power of youth at Naruto's house." I wonder if he is crazy. All he talks about is youth. I didn't want them to see where I live since I mean it's not much of a place. Though I do want to ask Sasuke something. I want to know why is he going through the trouble of helping me out.

When I and Sasuke was ahead of the group far enough the others wont hear us I decided to speak,"Sasuke why are you doing this?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow,"Doing what?" I thought for a minute,"Why are you sitting next to me in class, talking to me, being a friend, making others be my friends and now you're helping me with my grades. Why?" I asked.

"No matter what kind of mask you have on I can tell you're in pain. Your eyes show pain and you try to hide it but I can see it. I want to help make the pain go away." Sasuke told me causing a blush to form on my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Can you tell I'm bad at waiting to update? So this story is actually almost over. Most likely only two more chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. This story will most likely be complete by tonight or tomorrow. I do not own these characters.

* * *

Once we got to the shed that I live in I could tell that they didn't believe that I live in here. I unlocked it and let them in. They stared and looked around the tiny shed. "You live here?" Kiba asked. I nodded. "Where do we sit?" Neji asked. "On the floor." I told them. They didn't ask question on to why I live alone or why I'm living in this shed.

By the time I was in tenth grade Sasuke and I started dating. Which most of our friends apparently seen it coming since we were close and always hanging out. Not much changed besides that I have friends, a boyfriend, I'm passing my classes and I live in an apartment now thanks to Sasuke and the others. They still don't ask what happen to my parents or anything like that which I am grateful for.

I did my morning routine and when I got to school I found Sasuke. I creep silently to him and put my hand over his mouth and then I kissed his cheek. He flinched and when I let go he was glaring at me, though I didn't see since I was laughing. Once I noticed his glare I stopped. "Pay back, Dobe." Sasuke said. Before I could respond he pulled my face closer by using his finger to pull my chin and kissed my lips. I moaned when he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance.

Our kiss was interrupted by Kiba who made a noise that sounded like he was throwing up. Sasuke glared at him for interrupting out kiss. "You do know you should only do that at home, no one wants to see that." Kiba said. I blush but commented back,"I know you dream about this." Kiba blushed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I smiled.

I saw Sakura and Ino glaring at me for 'stealing their Sasuke.' I didn't steal him, Sasuke was the one that asked to go out with me. I don't know why they glare at me. Though they kept whispering things to each other. I could hear Sasuke name in it so I didn't think much about it. Their probably just talking about how sexy Sasuke is.

Though they seem be planning something.

The bell soon rang and we all went separate ways to go to class. Though Sasuke and I were holding hands in the halls ignoring the disgusted looks and comments. I was sorta worried about my boyfriend since it seem like he wasn't himself so far today. I didn't want to go to class, I just wanted to be held in his arms. "Sasuke we should skip." I said though he wasn't paying attention. "Sasuke?" I said his name the only reply I got was a hn. I sighed but put on a smile,"Never mind." I said as we went to class and sat where we would always sit. I kept talking to my boyfriend though I knew he wasn't paying attention.

I wonder if he is ok. He never acts like this. Did I do something wrong? Am I gonna lose him? I don't want to lose him. My smile kept turning into a frown as I kept thinking about stuff like this.

When lunch came around I was looking for Sasuke since I didn't find him at our spot. I heard voices which sounded like Sakura and Sasuke. I got closer and was about to speak till I looked at them. Sakura was kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was kissing Sakura. I could hear them moaning. My heart sank as I left the scene. Maybe Sasuke wanted Sakura attention so he just dated me till he got her attention. I walked past my friends who started to yell my name. I just want to leave. I want to go to a place where no one can find me. Of course the weather started to gloom and it started to lightly rain.

I found a lake that was deep in the woods. I stared at my reflections which made me want to sing that one Mulan song.

I wonder what would happen if I just jump in the water and never float back. I could feel the rain start to pour down but I didn't care if I got soak to the bone. I just stared at the lake no emotions on my face.

Am I really a curse?


	5. Chapter 5

So the next chapter is the last chapter. I already wrote the last chapter. Yep. I do not own these characters! So I guess I'll post the last chapter now! Thanks for reading. 

* * *

Yes the dobe and I are dating. I just had a short fuse today. I didn't want to snap at him so I didn't pay much attention to him today. When it was lunch time I was going to the spot that Naruto and the others sit at when Sakura had to be annoying and attached herself to my arm.

"Sakura let go of me." I hissed at her as I wiggled my arm out of her hold. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to somewhere there was not a lot of people. When she let go of me I started to leave though she stopped me.

"I'll leave you alone if you kiss me."Sakura told me. I sighed and kissed her as quickly as I can.

"There I kissed you." I said. She gave me a weird look,"No I want a real kiss." It was my turn to give her a weird look,"I did kiss you, my lips touched your lips." I informed her. "I mean a kiss that doesn't last for a second, I want a kiss that last for a minute or two." She told me. I sighed and kissed her again this time longer, I could hear moans coming from our mouth. When the kiss ended I glared at her,"Now leave me alone." I walked to the spot where I ate lunch at.

When I got to the spot I saw that everyone had a worried look on their face. I also notice my dobe wasn't there. Maybe he's just late. I sit down and everyone looked at me. I raised my eyebrow asking what the stares were for.

"Why was Naruto running and looking upset?" Kiba asked. Naruto was upset? He's never upset. I wonder what is wrong with him. "I don't know." I told them. I was worried, but when the bell rang to signal lunch was over we just told our self that we will see him in class and talk to him then. Though as each class went by Naruto wasn't in any.

After school we all went to Naruto home and still didn't find him. I was more than worried. I had no clue where he could be. We all went home since it was getting late. I tried to sleep that night but I couldn't, I was to worried about Naruto.

The next morning Naruto still wasn't there. To say that I'm worried was a understatement. I was freaking out. Instead of going to school Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru decided to help me find the dobe. We went to all the places that Naruto liked. When we still couldn't find him we went back to the school and went to our spot that we sit at for lunch.

"Ok so we were eating here and we saw Naruto run this way." Neji said and we all walked that way and stopped when we heard a familiar voice. We knew it was Naruto voice. We went to where we could see him and found him just sitting there. I could tell he was rocking back and forth a bit. We noticed a fox laying right next to him as Naruto talked to the fox.

My breathing stopped when I heard the always happy Naruto say,"Maybe I should die."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! I do NOT own these characters!

* * *

"Maybe I should go on a diet." I told the fox next to me. Then I shook my head,"Nah if Sasuke doesn't want to be with me then that's fine, I'm not going to change who I am for someone. I stood up causing my bones to crack from not moving. The fox who name is Kyubi got up as well. I turned around and saw my friends and Sasuke standing there with wide eyes. I guess I worried them from not telling them where I was.

Before I could get a word out, Sasuke pulled me into a tight hug. He tried to kiss me but I stopped him. "Whoa, I think you got some explain to do." I said since I wanted to know what the kiss was about with Sakura. I felt Sasuke pull back from the hug,"I got explain to do? Dobe what are you talking about? I think you owe us an explains since we were worried sick about you." I could see our friends watching us.

"I got upset, went here, and then I just got caught up in thinking that I didn't notice how long I was here. That's all." I told them truthfully. "What did you get upset about?" Kiba asked. "Oh nothing I just saw him and Sakura making out." When I said this Kiba gasped dramatically like we were watching a soap opera. "You made out with Sakura? Ewww, why?" Kiba asked. Everyone turned their head to Sasuke.

"She said she would leave me alone." Sasuke explained. "Do you really think that someone who is obsesses over you is just going to leave you alone?" Neji asked. "I guess not." Sasuke answered now thinking about it. I laughed since Sasuke was not as smart as a lot of people thought.

Even though Sasuke is excellent at hiding his emotions from others, I can always tell what he is feeling. I know that he is truly sorry for what he did. "Sasuke, its fine I overreacted." I told him to make him stop feeling sorry. The raven hair teen gave me a quick kiss and shook his head,"No it's not ok. I'm old enough to know that it was wrong for me to do that. I'm suppose to help take your pain away and all I did was add more." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sasuke, ever since I met you all you have done was take the pain away from me. You reminded me that I have someone who I can trust, you showed me that there's people who do cherish me and not hate me. Sasuke you done so much I don't even remember what pain feels like now." I said with a smile as I leaned into his chest, his strong arms wrapping around me.

"I think I threw up a little from that sappy moment." Kiba said ruining the moment. I laughed and my stomach growled. "Lets go get some ramen." I said happily. I could hear the others groan not wanting to get ramen but I ignored them anyways.

As we left the area, I took a quick look back and couldnt help but think of how much these people changed my life for the better. I found people who took the pain away from just being here.

I felt Sasuke squeeze my hand making me look away from the peaceful area. I smiled and started to drag him to my favorite ramen place.

I don't think they will ever know how thankful I am, especially Sasuke.


End file.
